


Shopping Day

by SyalalaLala (FloweRara)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Romance, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweRara/pseuds/SyalalaLala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya penggal episode keluarga muda Yamanaka saat belanja keperluan rumah tangga. Papa Sai, Mama Ino, beserta putra kecil mereka, Inojin. Hari yang melelahkan atau menggembirakan? / AU SaiInoInojin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah pernah di-publish setahun lalu di fanfiction-net

.

.

.

"Sudah?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab wanita yang tengah memoleskan lipstik _merah_ di bibirnya sembari mengamati bayangan dirinya di depan cermin.

Sai, pria yang tadi bertanya, hanya memandang wanita tersebut dengan tatapan heran. Istrinya ini sudah cantik. Kenapa harus berdandan lagi. Mereka kan cuma mau pergi belanja, bukannya pergi pesta.

Ehm.

Apa tadi? Pergi belanja?

Tepat sekali.

Ini adalah hari minggu kelima di bulan Mei. Hari libur yang sudah dijadwalkan pasangan muda itu untuk menjalankan agenda bersama. Lebih tepatnya, Sai diseret Ino untuk menemaninya berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan.

Tidak hanya berdua, tapi juga bersama putra kecil mereka, Yamanaka Inojin, yang kini sedang berada dalam gendongan Sai dan ikut-ikutan memandangi ibunya yang masih asyik berdandan.

Sebenarnya bukan hal baik membawa balita dua setengah tahun pergi belanja. Hal demikian secara tidak langsung telah mengajarkan pola hidup konsumtif pada anak. Tapi lebih tidak baik lagi meninggalkan putra mereka di rumah bersama pengasuh. Begitu prinsip Ino yang tidak mau melepas sedetik pun kesempatan bersama putranya.

Ini juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan Ino berhenti menjadi model sejak mereka menikah. Ino bahkan bersikeras mengurus dan membeli sendiri semua keperluan rumah tangga mereka. Sai menyebutnya sebagai Ratu di rumah mereka.

Sebenarnya pergi belanja bersama adalah momen yang cukup langka mengingat Sai nyaris setiap saat disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai konsultan perencanaan di sebuah biro arsitek ternama. Ketika ada hari libur dan ia tidak kemana-mana seperti saat ini, Ino justru memanfaatkannya dengan mengajak berbelanja secara sepihak.

Sai hanya bisa mengiyakan meski sebenarnya ada tumpukan _draft_ gambar yang harus diserahkan pada klien besok. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Ino memintanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditolak.

Lagi pula mengantar istri berbelanja adalah salah satu tindakan mulia bukan? Begitu yang dibacanya di buku pemberian Kakashi si dosen mesum, sebagai hadiah pernikahannya.

"Ayo."

Perkataan Ino memutus lamunannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan Sai membalas senyumnya. Ino mengenakan blus santai berwarna krem cerah dengan kerah lebar yang memperlihatkan sepertiga bahu seksinya, dipadukan celana panjang cokelat yang pas membentuk kaki jenjangnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat ekor kuda memberi kesan segar sekaligus mempertegas keindahan leher jenjangnya.

Istrinya ini memang cantik. Sekaligus seksi.

Dua fakta yang terkadang membuat Sai sedikit tidak rela jika orang lain menyadarinya.

Pria yang hanya memakai polo hitam dan denim gelap panjang itu kemudian menyerahkan Inojin pada istrinya lalu berjalan bersama menuju garasi. Tak lupa ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk kedua _blonde_ kesayangannya lalu menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, jaguar hitam itu meluncur membelah jalanan Konoha menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di tengah kota.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**SHOPPING DAY  
Melelahkan atau menggembirakan?** _

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
My first SaiIno Family_

**Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aburame Departement Store tidak begitu ramai akhir bulan seperti ini. Tak banyak orang berlalu lalang meski ini hari libur. Setidaknya begitulah kesan yang didapat keluarga muda Yamanaka yang baru tiba di sana beberapa menit lalu.

Mula-mula mereka menuju deretan peralatan cuci dan bersih-bersih.

Ino berjalan paling depan. Wanita itu sudah asyik celingak-celinguk di antara deretan rak-rak. Katanya, ia ingin mengganti pengharum ruangan di ruang keluarga sebab sudah bosan dengan aroma lavender dan ingin mencoba _floral mint_.

Tiga langkah di belakangnya, Sai mengikuti sambil mendekap Inojin dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mendorong keranjang belanja.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka melintas rombongan keluarga muda berambut merah. Seorang ayah, ibu muda beserta tiga anaknya yang hiperaktif. Anak paling kecil duduk di kereta belanja sementara kakak-kakaknya ribut berceloteh di kanan kiri ibunya.

Sai sempat memperhatikan keluarga tersebut hingga lenyap di ujung lorong.

Ramai, pikirnya dalam hati.

Pria itu kemudian dikejutkan dengan sikap Inojin yang berada di gendongannya. Putranya yang biasanya tenang itu tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk keranjang belanja.

Sai segera paham.

Rupanya setelah melihat 'teman' seusianya tadi, Inojin jadi ingin mencoba duduk di keranjang. Ayah muda itu kemudian mendudukkan Inojin di keranjang. Wajah pucat Inojin berubah cerah. Balita itu kelihatan sangat menikmati pengalaman barunya. Sai ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama.

Ino yang akhirnya selesai memilih produk baru untuk pengharum ruangan dan mendekati mereka untuk meletakkan belanjaan di keranjang, tiba-tiba menjerit kencang.

Sai terkejut.

Inojin bahkan terbengong menatap ibunya.

Ino menjerit lagi satu kali.

Dalam sekejap, mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian orang.

Kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung dengan cepat. Ino menyambar Inojin dengan kilat dari keranjang belanja yang dipegang Sai. Inojin menangis karena kaget sementara Ino mundur beberapa langkah sambil melempar tatapan galak pada Sai.

Kali ini, hanya Sai yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang.

Hoo.

Bagus sekali, ia sudah terlihat seperti penjahat sekarang.

Menyadari putranya menangis, Ino segera bertindak cepat. Ibu muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Inojin dan menggerak-gerakkannya dengan lembut. Ajaib, tangis Inojin langsung berhenti seolah perlakuan ibunya barusan adalah jaminan keselamatan dunia akhirat.

Sai masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa kesalahannya ketika Ino melempar tatapan galak sekali lagi.

"Jangan menaruh anak kita di keranjang belanja," tukas Ino sambil mendekap erat putranya. Inojin yang sudah berhenti menangis bahkan ikut-ikutan ibunya melempar tatapan tajam pada sang ayah.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai kasak-kusuk.

Setengah mati, Sai berusaha menahan diri agar tidak semakin keki. Pria itu bertanya sambil mencoba tetap tenang, "Kenapa? Tadi ada keluarga muda yang melakukan hal serupa."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan," sergah Ino cepat.

Sai masih tidak mengerti. Seluruh pikiran logisnya tak juga menemukan alasan mengapa mendudukkan putra mereka di keranjang belanja adalah hal terlarang. Karena itu ia tetap bertanya.

"Karena?"

Ino masih menatap galak suaminya. Dua detik kemudian ia mendengus. "Nanti Inojin bisa diculik. Begitu yang sering kulihat di drama-drama televisi."

Berikutnya, Ino sudah melenggang cantik sambil menggendong Inojin dan meninggalkan Sai beserta penonton yang masih _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan yang dilakukan Sai hanya mengikuti kemana Ino pergi sembari mendorong keranjang belanja mereka.

Percayalah, semenjak insiden keranjang belanja yang berakhir dengan tidak elit, pikiran Sai sudah tak lagi berada di sana. Inojin sudah digendong Mamanya. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukannya selain mengawasi mereka sambil mendorong kereta belanja.

Sebagai gantinya, kepalanya malah memikirkan hal lain, terutama _file-file_ gambar proyek yang akan diminta kliennya. Sementara di depannya, Ino tengah asyik memilah-milah gelas cantik di deretan rak dengan sangat lama. Oh, padahal hanya sebuah gelas.

"Unyu ya, Pa?" Ino bertanya tiba-tiba meminta pendapatnya.

Sayang, pikiran Sai masih terpusat pada _file_ gambarnya. Ia hanya bergumam tanpa sadar, "Hn."

"Beneran unyu kan?"

"Hn," gumam Sai sekedarnya.

Ino berdecak. Wanita itu tahu, Sai sedang tidak memperhatikannya.

"Pa?"

Kali ini Ino menyikut lengan Sai, meminta atensi suaminya.

Sai yang kemudian tersadar segera menghela napas. Ia menatap sejenak gelas ungu yang disodorkan tepat di depannya. "Ya," jawabnya sekenanya.

Ino tersenyum senang. "Bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" tanyanya bersemangat. Wanita itu menunjuk gelas kuning di rak sebagai rival gelas ungu di tangannya.

Sai terdiam sebentar. Sebagian kepalanya masih memikirkan _draft_ yang tertinggal di laptop rumahnya, dan sejujurnya ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk memilih gelas dengan warna-warni cerah seperti ini.

Sebelum Sai menentukan pilihan, tiba-tiba sudut matanya mengangkap gelas di ujung rak yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Yang ini." Sai menunjuk gelas hitam dengan garis horizontal merah di pojokan.

Ino yang melihat itu melengos. "Ah, Papa _nggak_ asyik," gerutunya.

"Papapa da acik."

Hah?

Apa barusan?

Sai yang sudah menemukan kembali _mood_ -nya nyaris melongo menyaksikan putra satu-satunya―yang biasanya tenang dan tak banyak tingkah—kini mengikuti gaya Mamanya. Jari mungil Inojin telah menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya dengan gerakan mencemooh.

"Huh. Da acik, da acik."

Oh, sepertinya Sai memang harus bersabar.

Apalagi ketika kemudian Ino tertawa melihat interaksi mereka. Tawa Ino tentu saja memancing Inojin untuk ikut tertawa. Pasangan ibu-anak _blonde_ itu kompak menertawakannya.

Sai menghela napas.

Baiklah. Setelah menjadi penjahat, sekarang ia menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Sekali lagi, Sai harus sabar―dan tetap tersenyum―walau lumayan susah.

"Atau malah yang ini ya?" Ino sudah menghentikan tawanya dan kembali asyik memilih gelas.

"Inojin suka yang mana?" Ibu muda itu mengajak putranya berkomunikasi.

Bola mata Inojin berputar-putar lucu, menatap gelas pilihan ibunya bergantian. Jemari mungilnya diletakkan di dagu membentuk pose berpikir—persis seperti seseorang. Ino heran dari mana putranya meniru pose seperti itu.

"Biru atau ungu?" Ino kembali bertanya.

Di luar dugaan.

Alih-alih memilih gelas yang disodorkan Ino, tangan mungil Inojin justru menunjuk gelas yang tadi dipegang ayahnya.

"Hitam?" ujar Ino heran. Wanita cantik itu melirik suaminya yang masih tampak keki karena putranya tak berkompromi. Bagaimana tidak? Sedetik lalu menertawakan, detik berikutnya mencemooh, detik berikutnya lagi mendukung.

"Tam tam." Inojin mengangguk-angguk bersemangat lalu menunjuk _polo shirt_ hitam ayahnya. "Papapa~"

Ino yang melihat itu kembali tertawa. "Hahahahaha. Benar-benar ayah dan anak."

Komentar Ino barusan tiba-tiba membuat hati Sai menghangat. Untuk alasan yang sama, suram di wajahnya pun jua hilang dan berganti dengan senyum tipis.

"Tapi maaf saja ya," Ino menatap suami dan putranya bergantian dengan raut jenaka, "aku lebih suka yang ini."

Sang Ratu telah memberi titah. Gelas ungu hasil setengah jam memilih itu tentu akan berpindah ke keranjang belanjaan mereka sebentar lagi. Begitu yang dipikir Sai.

Pria itu mengangguk tak keberatan. Namun ia hanya bisa membulatkan obsidian gelapnya ketika Ino dengan santainya mengembalikan gelas ungu―yang sudah dipilih susah payah—tadi ke atas rak, lalu melenggang cantik menuju deretan mangkok.

Tidak habis pikir, pria itu segera menyusul istrinya sambil mendorong keranjang belanja mereka.

"Tidak jadi?" tanyanya pada Ino.

Ino asyik membolak-balik mangkok hitam di tangannya dan hanya merespons singkat, "Hm?"

"Tidak jadi beli?"

"Apanya?"

"Gelas ungu tadi."

"Hah?" Ino masih meneliti mangkok hitam di tangannya hingga lima detik lalu meletakkannya kembali di rak. "Tidak," gelengnya mantap.

Jawaban barusan membuat Sai gagal paham.

Bukankah Ino sudah menghabiskan waktu lama untuk memilih-milih? Lantas kenapa tidak jadi beli? Oh, ini pasti bukan masalah harga.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi Sai bisa membelikan Ino satu truk gelas serupa jika wanita itu menginginkannya. Lalu kenapa tidak dibeli? Tentu bukan karena ia dan Inojin tidak menyukai gelas tadi 'kan?

Alhasil pria itu bertanya karena penasaran.

"Kenapa tidak jadi beli gelasnya?"

Ino hanya mengangkat alis sebentar dan kembali asyik memilih mangkok berikutnya. "Aku kan tidak bilang mau beli," tukasnya santai.

Semacam ada palu imajiner menghantam kepala Sai.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat saja tadi," lanjut Ino lagi. "Habis gelasnya unyu sih."

Dan jawaban ini sukses membuat Sai _sweatdrop_ yang ketiga kali.

Yah.

Beginilah wanita kalau belanja.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini mereka tiba di deretan makanan. Ino terlihat sangat antusias memilih bahan makanan kemasan maupun yang masih segar. Wanita itu memilih dengan sangat teliti sebelum memasukkannya ke keranjang belanja.

Sai yang melihatnya sampai tidak habis pikir. Namun ia mencoba maklum karena dirinya pun juga begitu jika berurusan dengan desain gambar, maket, atau material bangunan.

Pria itu mengerutkan kening saat melihat Inojin tiba-tiba menarik baju ibunya berkali-kali. Ino yang tadinya asyik memilih, segera menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap putranya sebentar.

Detik berikutnya, wanita itu mengeluarkan botol susu dari dalam tas tangannya dan langsung disambut Inojin dengan senang. Berikutnya, Ino juga mengeluarkan biskuit balita untuk cemilan dan bungkusan kecil tisu basah. Semua dilakukan dengan cekatan dan menggunakan satu tangan.

Sai selalu takjub akan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Ino. Pun kali ini.

Bagaimana mungkin semua benda-benda itu muat dalam tas tangan Ino yang sekecil itu. Sementara Sai tahu, Ino tentu tidak pernah melupakan kotak _make up_. Di dalam tas kecil itu tentu juga ada ponsel, dompet besar, dan entah benda apa lagi. Masih ditambah botol susu, tisu basah dan biskuit balita cemilan.

Sudah seperti kantung doraemon saja.

Sai bahkan tidak tahu teknik apa yang digunakan Ino untuk melakukan semuanya—hal-hal yang dilakukan seorang ibu pada anaknya—sambil tetap terlihat anggun dan cantik. Setiap gerakannya selalu mempesona.

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan: wanita memang makhluk yang luar biasa.

Pria itu segera menghentikan pemikirannya saat melihat Ino menjatuhkan suatu benda ketika mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya.

Sai dengan sigap membungkuk, memungutkan benda yang terjatuh. Tidak banyak, hanya sebungkus tisu kering dan sebuah nota pemesanan barang seharga 12,000 yen.

Eh?

Alis hitam Sai segera berkerut. Ino membeli sesuatu?

Dari tanggal yang tertera, sepertinya barang itu dipesan sejak minggu lalu dan belum diambil. Sai tidak mengerti kode barang yang dibeli Ino, ataupun toko tempat membelinya.

Ketika ia bangkit menegakkan punggung dan bermaksud menyerahkannya pada Ino, istrinya itu tampak terkejut dan cepat-cepat merebut nota tadi dari tangannya.

Ino bahkan melempar tatapan menuduh. "Lihat ya?"

Sai mengangkat alis dan memasang wajah inosen. "Lihat apa?"

Ino melirik benda di tangannya seolah menunjukkan benda yang dimaksud. "Pasti lihat kan?" desak Ino.

"Tidak," Sai menggeleng.

"Benar?" Ino masih menatap curiga.

Sai mengangguk mantap. _Tidak salah_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Ino masih menatapnya beberapa saat hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. Wanita itu segera memasukkan kembali notanya ke dalam tas lalu melenggang cantik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan meneruskan acara belanjanya.

Sai ganti menarik napas.

Ia turut melangkahkan kaki menyusul istrinya sembari bertanya dalam hati.

_Memangnya apa yang dibeli Ino?_

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berikutnya, mereka sudah berada di antara pernak-pernik rumah tangga. Macam-macam vas bunga, lukisan, gantungan, dan hiasan beraneka rupa tersedia di sana.

Namun benda-benda itu sudah tidak menarik lagi bagi Sai. Pria itu justru memandangi langit-langit _store_ dengan tatapan bosan sembari membuat hipotesa-hipotesa tentang arsitektur gedung tersebut demi membunuh kesuntukan.

"Ayo pulang."

Hn?

"Ayo pulang."

Suara itu terdengar sekali lagi.

Sai menolehkan kepalanya. Rupanya Ino sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan mengulang kalimatnya dengan ekspresi tak sabar, "Ayo pulang, Pa."

Ini dia kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi. Ibarat wahyu dari surga dan membuat Sai—yang diam-diam melirik jam tangan berkali-kali sedari tadi―seolah selamat dari bara kebosanan.

Tapi sebenarnya Sai agak heran juga. Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Dilihat dari _mood_ -nya, Sai yakin Ino masih sanggup memutari departement store ini hingga sekian jam lagi.

"Inojin mengantuk," jelas Ino yang mengerti tatapan heran Sai. Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Inojin yang membenamkan kepala di bahu ibunya.

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Pria itu segera membawa keranjang belanjanya ke kasir dan menuntaskan pembayaran. Setelah itu, ia segera mengambil mobil, memindahkan belanjaan mereka, lalu bersama-sama meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baru tujuh ratus meter melaju, mobil kembali berhenti. Rupanya Ino bermaksud mampir sebentar ke salah satu toko. Ia meminta Sai menunggu saja di mobil dan berpesan berkali-kali agar tidak keluar satu langkah pun.

Jika ingatan Sai tidak salah, ini adalah toko yang sama dengan yang tertera di nota belanja Ino. Dari dalam mobil, ia hanya bisa mengintip dan menerka-nerka benda ajaib apa yang dibeli Ino di dalam sana. Plus kenapa pula harus dirahasiakan darinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ino muncul membawa bungkusan cantik.

Sai tidak bisa menebak isinya karena warna kotaknya yang pekat. Ia membukakan pintu mobil dari dalam. "Sudah selesai?"

"Yap."

Ino melongokkan kepala. Katanya sebelum masuk mobil, "Kita makan di rumah saja ya, Pa. Ini sudah waktunya bobo siang untuk Inojin."

Sai tidak keberatan.

Wanita itu masuk mobil. Sai menatap Inojin yang sempat terbangun dalam pelukan Ino. Balita _blonde_ itu langsung memalingkan wajah begitu bertatapan dengan ayahnya dan semakin membenamkan kepala di dada ibunya.

Ino tertawa melihatnya dan Sai lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu meletakkan bungkusan misteriusnya di tempat yang aman. Sekali lagi, Sai tersenyum kecut. Ino tentu menyadari tatapan penasaran Sai dan sengaja menaruh bungkusan itu di daerah yang tak terjangkau oleh tangannya.

Benar-benar duo _blonde_ yang kompak sekali menjahilinya.

Akhirnya Sai memilih mengusap kepala pirang putranya yang masih membenamkan diri dalam pelukan ibunya. Sai sedikit berterima kasih, karena berkat kantuk putranya, Ino menyudahi acara belanja mereka.

"Dia mudah sekali menurut padamu," Sai berkata pada Ino. "Dia bahkan langsung menganggapku penjahat jika kau bersikap begitu. Seolah-olah aku musuh sungguhan baginya." Pria itu teringat kejadian kereta dorong tadi.

Ino tertawa kecil. Ia ikut membelai kepala Inojin yang sudah kembali terlelap dengan penuh sayang. "Mungkin ... karena dia jarang bertemu denganmu?"

Gerakan Sai terhenti. Kalimat ringan barusan seperti menohoknya.

Dua detik kemudian, gerakan Ino yang bermaksud memasang _seat belt_ ganti terhenti. Tangannya sudah digenggam oleh pria yang menikahinya empat tahun lalu.

"Maafkan aku."

Ino terdiam di tempat.

Sai menatap istrinya tepat di kedua matanya.

"Aku ... kurang memperhatikan kalian."

Kalimat ini diucapkannya sungguh-sungguh.

Sai sadar dirinya tidak selalu bisa memberikan cukup waktu untuk keluarga kecilnya. Kesibukannya di biro konsultan benar-benar menyita sebagian besar waktunya.

Belanja bersama seperti ini telah membuatnya melihat langsung bagaimana Ino dengan sangat telaten mengurus beragam keperluan rumah tangga mereka hingga detail terkecil. Termasuk bagaimana Ino dengan teliti memilihkan tahu terbaik, makanan kesukaannya.

Ini mengingatkannya saat awal-awal mereka berumah tangga. Ketika itu, Ino juga yang rajin memilihkan pakaian, jam tangan, tas dan sepatu untuknya.

Pada dasarnya, Sai adalah tipe laki-laki simpel yang lebih tertarik berlama-lama mengamati struktur rangka bangunan dan menggambar desain gedung daripada semenit berdiri di depan cermin. Tak heran, delapan puluh lima persen penampilannya saat ini adalah hasil sulapan Yamanaka Ino.

Ino memang istri serba bisa yang luar biasa.

Dan wanita pemilik bola mata biru itu kini tengah balas menatap tatapan sepasang obsidiannya. Wanita itu juga menarik tangan Sai yang menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke wajah Sai. Jemari halus itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau ayah yang baik," Ino berucap lembut. "Kalian punya banyak kesamaan tahu. Sama-sama suka warna hitam, suka pura-pura tenang padahal sebenarnya banyak komentar," wanita itu mengambil jeda, "dan suka sok pemikir." Ino tersenyum padanya.

Sai tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Ino.

Jemari lentik Ino kini mengusap pipinya dan terhenti di rahangnya.

"Inojin hanya suka mengerjai Papanya," Ino berkata lagi, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Buktinya, dia tidak rewel sama sekali kan sewaktu digendong olehmu tadi."

"Maaf, aku malah mengajakmu berlibur ke supermarket," bisiknya. "Lain kali, kita bisa pergi liburan dan piknik bertiga."

Ino berniat menarik tangannya namun Sai menahannya. Membiarkan jemari itu berada di wajahnya dan menyalurkan kehangatan lebih lama.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," katanya tulus.

Ino telah menebak semua isi hatinya dengan tepat. Sekaligus menghapus kegundahannya dan menghangatkannya dalam sekejap.

Tanpa melepas tatapannya, tangan kiri Sai membelai poni Ino sebelum menyibaknya. Detik berikutnya, ia tidak menahan diri untuk membawa wajahnya mendekat. Bola mata _aquamarine_ Ino perlahan memejam seiring terhapusnya jarak di antara mereka.

Sedikit lagi.

Namun tidak semua berjalan mulus.

"Argh!"

Seruan pertama terdengar. Menyusul jerit berikutnya.

"Papa!" Ino berseru panik dan menatap cemas suaminya yang mendadak terbatuk.

Oho.

Rupanya Inojin yang pura-pura tidur telah mencengkeram jahil leher Sai.

Yah, memang benar kata Ino.

Inojin _hanya_ suka mengerjai Papanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELOM END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N** :

Terima kasih sudah mampir! :DD

Ada sedikit omake, tapi rada 'nakal' (?). Otakku sedang geser saat nulis ini XD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka perlahan-lahan, disusul kepala pirang yang menyembul di baliknya. Sosok berkepala pirang itu tersenyum mendapati suaminya masih tampak khusyuk dengan benda elektronik kotak di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Wanita itu mendekat perlahan.

"Sayang~ ..." panggilnya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Akan tetapi sayang seribu sayang, panggilan Ino sama sekali tidak mendapat respon. Bahkan gaun tidur tipis yang memperlihatkan _lingerie_ seksi di baliknya tetap tidak sanggup membuat suami tampannya menoleh ke arahnya.

Sabar.

Dalam hal ini, Yamanaka Ino memang harus ekstra bersabar.

Ia baru saja selesai memastikan Inojin tidur nyenyak di kamar sebelah dan berniat memberi kejutan dengan _lingerie_ baru yang sudah dipesannya sejak minggu lalu pada suaminya, tapi ia―nyaris selalu—mendapat respons seperti ini.

Tidak, Ino tidak akan mundur dengan mudah. Ini adalah kesempatan langka mengingat suami menyebalkannya ini sering bepergian mengurus proyeknya. Wanita cantik itu kembali mengumpulkan niat setelah berhasil menyabarkan diri.

"Ngambek ya?" Ino sengaja duduk dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping suaminya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ino menanyakan ini. Semenjak pulang belanja, atau lebih tepatnya semenjak insiden 'cengkeram leher di mobil', Sai memang tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Makan siang hingga makan malam dilaluinya dalam diam. Selebihnya, pria itu tidak lepas dari studionya sampai jam tidur seperti saat ini.

Namun jangan berharap pria itu akan berbaring atau tertidur. Sai bahkan punya meja kecil khusus untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya di atas tempat tidur seperti sekarang.

"Ssssshh~ ..." usik Ino meminta perhatian.

Sai masih tak bergeming. Pria itu masih terlihat serius dengan benda kotak menyebalkan berlambang kulit jeruk di belakangnya.

Ino tahu, suaminya ini selalu fokus dengan pekerjaan. Tidak tergoyahkan oleh apa pun. Tidak teralihkan oleh apa pun. Bahkan pemandangan yang bagaimana pun. Juga suara yang _seperti apa pun_.

Tapi ... berbeda halnya dengan sentuhan.

Ino sangat tahu hal itu. Kini ia mulai menjalankan aksinya. Jemarinya lah yang mula-mula bergerak mengambil langkah, menyentuh lembut lengan Sai.

Jika Yamanaka Ino berniat membuat suaminya menotisnya, maka ia sungguh telah berhasil. Baru begitu saja, konsentrasi Sai sudah menguap 10%.

"Sayang~" Ino telah merapat dan menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di bahu kiri suaminya.

Jika tidak sedang di hadapan Inojin, mereka memang tidak memanggil dengan sebutan Papa Mama.

Jemari Ino kembali membelai lengan pucat Sai dengan sangat lambat dan membuat konsentrasi Sai hilang 20%. Namun pria itu masih saja tidak merespons.

"Beneran ngambek?" Ino mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan lamat.

Kepala pirang yang bertumpu di bahu tegap Sai, kini bergerak-gerak perlahan. Mengirim stimulus-stimulus tersendiri bagi si pemilik bahu.

"Hn ..." terdengar respons pertama sang suami.

Umpan telah ditangkap. Ino tak membuang waktu untuk segera meneruskan taktik nomor duanya.

"Apanya yang 'hn'?" Kali ini Ino bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Hidung mancungnya telah menyentuh kulit leher Sai dan itu sukses menghilangkan nyaris 30% konsentrasi prianya.

Obsidian Sai memejam sebentar. Lalu terbuka. Pria itu balas melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu istrinya. Bermaksud menahan pergerakan Ino agar tidak lebih jauh lagi.

Ia sudah bilang tadi bukan? Besok ia harus menyerahkan _draft_ gambar proyek pada kliennya. Itu artinya, ia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan kerjaannya malam ini.

Namun Ino justru semakin membenamkan hidungnya di leher Sai. Secara sadar, Sai memperkirakan konsentrasinya tercabut 35%.

Sebelum Sai sempat mengantisipasi, jemari nakal Ino bahkan mulai menelusur baju atasnya bagian dada. Sementara tangannya yang lain meraba daerah perut.

Ck. Tidak bisa.

Ia menahan tubuh Ino sekali lagi. Namun Ino masih bisa menggerakkan kepalanya hingga makin menempel di lehernya―dan diakuinya menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri yang dinikmatinya.

Tak ingin semakin terprovokasi sementara _file_ kerjaannya menunggu untuk segera disetor, Sai menarik kepalanya menjauh dengan sisa-sisa konsentrasi yang tinggal 54%.

Namun sekali lagi, Ino jauh lebih sigap.

Ia menahan gerakan suaminya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas telah menekan tengkuk suaminya sebelum bergerak menjauh dan memperdalam sentuhan lehernya. Tak ketinggalan, tangan kiri Ino bergerak menahan punggung suaminya agar lebih merapat.

Sai tidak sanggup berpikir. Tangan kanan Ino telah menyentuh rahangnya dan menghadapkan paksa wajah mereka.

Bibirnya menyentuh dahi mulus Ino. Ia bisa mencium wangi aroma helaian pirang yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Bagian tubuhnya yang lain bahkan merasakan sentuhan halus, lembab, dan menggairahkan. Rupanya bibir Ino yang menyentuh lehernya mulai membentuk tanda.

Sekejap, konsentrasi Sai merosot drastis hingga tinggal 19,87%.

"Ino ..." Susah payah, ia berbisik lirih. Tangan kirinya masih berusaha menahan tubuh istrinya yang semakin rapat sementara tangan kanannya menggapai laptopnya. "Besok _file_ -ku ..."

Kalimat Sai terhenti karena Ino sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas. Laptopnya bahkan ditutup paksa dan didorong menjauh hingga jatuh bersama meja khususnya ke bawah tempat tidur.

Tidak.

Sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Udara di sekitarnya memanas secara tiba-tiba.

Sesak. Mendadak sesak. Terutama sesuatu di bawah sana. Dan akan terus semakin sesak jika ia hanya berdiam saja.

Lima menit berikutnya, terdengar suara pukulan ringan dan decapan.

Ino telah memukul dada suaminya yang sudah mengambil alih kuasa dan tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Saat Ino sudah nyaris mati kehabisan napas, barulah Sai melepasnya. Dan saat Ino masih susah payah mengatur napas, ia mendengar bisikan di telinganya.

"Bukan hanya Inojin yang butuh perhatianmu. Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

Tubuh Ino menegang sejenak.

Ia tahu maksud kalimat suaminya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak cari gara-gara dengan pria seperti suaminya ini. Tipikal pemburu yang sulit dipancing, namun tak akan melepas buruannya begitu berhasil terpancing. Tapi tak apa. Toh, Ino memang menyukainya.

Berbeda lagi dengan yang tengah dipikirkan Sai.

Pria itu jelas dendam sekali dengan rentetan kejadian menyebalkan yang terjadi seharian tadi. Sekarang, ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Terlebih, Ino tampak seratus kali lebih seksi malam ini.

Mungkin ia akan menyaingi banyaknya anggota keluarga rambut merah sialan tadi di supermarket yang membuatnya jadi seperti penjahat. Pokoknya ia akan membalas semuanya.

Jika tadi pagi hingga siang ia sudah dibuat pegal-pegal demi menemani wanitanya itu berbelanja, maka tak ada salahnya jika malam ini ia kembali pegal-pegal.

Ia akan membuktikan, bahwa ia tidak hanya ayah yang baik.

Tapi juga suami yang menakjubkan.

 

 

> Ehm! Memangnya _suami menakjubkan_ itu yang seperti apa?

* * *

 

**END**

* * *

Jadi, _shopping_ itu melelahkan atau menggembirakan?

Ino: Menyenangkan!  
Inojin: Um ... Papapa da acik!  
Sai: Menggairahkan (?) 

**Author's Note:**

> Suka keluarga ini? Boleh join grup FB-nya: "Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower)" :D


End file.
